Flutter
by wingsofcosmos
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia expected to meet Lisanna Strauss, her soulmate, only to find out that she was dead. Except, she wasn't. One-shot.


**I was planning on uploading this yesterday, but I had a bit of trouble completing this. And I admit, it's a bit fast paced, but I like it nonetheless. I always thought this concept was quite interesting; Lucy knowing that Lisanna was her soulmate, only to find out she was dead. But, plot twist, she's not. So, really, I was quite anxious to write this fic, but I liked how it turned out. And honestly, there aren't much fics for this pairing, which is a shame, because it has so much potential. Before I forget, some of the fic is based on episode 20 of the anime, if any of you recognise it.**

 **But, anyway, I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

Throughout time, every single person had a name etched on their skin. Not theirs, but the one that would be considered the most important them; their soulmate.

Lucy Heartfilia had always had that name on her forearm since she was born, the name of her soulmate; Lisanna Strauss. She would always stare at the name on her arm, etched in fine calligraphy, and would always feel a mixture of excitement and anxiousness when thinking about it.

Her mother, Layla, when she was alive, would always tell Lucy that her soulmate would eventually come to her, no matter how long she would wait. It was destiny for soulmates to meet; they completed one another in ways that no one else could. After her mother's death, her father told her that having soulmates was nonsense, and that she would eventually marry a proper, noble man.

Jude Heartfilia became an entirely different man after the death of his soulmate. Maybe that was one of the reasons that Lucy eventually ran away to Fairy Tail.

Lucy had always wanted to join the guild Fairy Tail. It was one of the strongest and kindest guilds known in the country. She thought that, perhaps, Lucy would meet this Lisanna Strauss along the way. But it didn't happen.

But it didn't matter, because Lucy remembered her mother's words that soulmates would always meet one another, eventually.

It turned out that Fairy Tail was a great opportunity for her, she made great friends, and the guild was her family, one that was irreplaceable.

And she had a suspicion that both Mirajane and Elfman Strauss were somehow related to her soulmate, but she didn't ask, too scared that she was wrong. But she didn't want to force a meeting between her and Lisanna, they would meet when the time was right.

So, Lucy kept the name etched on her skin covered. Maybe she was didn't want people to know, maybe she was being selfish. But it didn't matter, because she was content.

Well, until that day.

She was in the guild's library helping out Mirajane, when she spotted a photograph of everyone in the guild, except they were all younger. Mirajane had told Lucy of the story of how Natsu had met Happy, and had felt shocked when she heard that name; Lisanna.

Lisanna Strauss was the younger sibling of Mirajane and Elfman.

When Mirajane had finished the story, Lucy noticed a sad and sombre smile on her face, and her usually bright blue eyes dejected. It was then when Lucy felt a painful shot in her heart. She had finally put all the pieces together.

Why Lisanna wasn't in the guild, or even mentioned, now knowing that the Strauss' were all related, and not just a coincidence of having the same surname. Why Mirajane had looked so dejected when thinking and talking about her, because she was dead. Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane and Elfman's younger sister, Lucy's soulmate, was dead.

Later that night, when Lucy was laying in her bed, she cried herself to sleep. She didn't even think if Mirajane had known about her own sister's soulmate.

But that all changed after the Edolas incident.

Travelling to another world was a completely riveting experience for Lucy, but finding out that her soulmate was alive (in a different world, but still alive), made her heart soar. But despite this, Lucy stood to the side, letting Natsu, Mirajane and Elfman be with Lisanna. They missed her the most, she can wait.

Lucy had given them space for the next few days, letting everyone take in the knowledge of the events. She had been waiting, patiently, because she knew that Lisanna would come up to her on her own accord.

That day was today, apparently.

The blonde was sat at one of the many tables in the guild hall, and watched the brawls between the various guild members with exasperation. She turned her head when she saw a figure walking towards her. It was Lisanna.

"Lucy…" She trailed off shyly. "Can we talk? Maybe somewhere more private?" Her blue eyes held a sense of uncertainty.

Lucy smiled, and suddenly felt anxious. "Of course." She let Lisanna take her out of the main hall and into a quiet corridor, far away from the sounds of violence. Both women came upon a door that Lucy recognised as the doorway to the library. Lisanna opened the door, letting both enter, and closed the door behind them. They sat on the nearby chairs, not far away from each other, but not too close.

Lisanna fidgeted with her hands. "Um…" She began, still uncertain. "I wanted to talk about… y'know…" She trailed off.

Smiling slightly, Lucy replied. "Yeah, I wanted to talk about it, too. But I wanted to give you time to get used to all this."

Then, there was a moment of silence, and the atmosphere became awkward.

Lucy cleared her throat. "Can I ask… who else knew?" She didn't clarify, but Lucy knew that Lisanna recognised exactly what she was talking about.

"Just Mira." Lisanna informed, and after a moment of silence, continued. "Elfman was oblivious, as was Natsu, but I think they didn't care who my soulmate was, as long as they loved and cared for me."

Lucy didn't ask why Mirajane never talked to her about it all.

"And I…" Lisanna looked unsure, the fiddling of her hands continued. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime, to get to know each other and all that… get to know each other on a romantic level..."

Lucy's eyes widened, and seeing this, Lisanna elaborated. "Of course, not all soulmates have romantic relationships; some of them can be platonic as well."

Lucy smiled and let out a light-hearted laugh. "I would love to get to know you, I have ever since I knew about you." There was a very small moment of silence before Lucy continued. "And… having a romantic relationship with you sounds nice."

When she heard this, Lisanna smiled brightly, and Lucy's heart jumped at the sight.

Moving closer to the blonde, Lisanna asked, "Can I kiss you?"

Lucy sat, enamoured, and she nodded. "Of course."

They slowly moved closer and closer to one another, their hands uniting, until their lips met. It was enthralling, mesmerising, and beautiful, their lips soft like flower petals, and the kiss almost addicting. They felt their magic wrapping around them, uniting with one another. They felt complete, powerful, loved. It was like something that could destroy nations.

Their hearts soared.

As they separated, they both had large, joyful smiles upon their faces. Lisanna spotted tears falling from Lucy's eyes, and became worried.

"Lucy, what's wrong? You're crying." Her voice was filled with concern and her hands wiping away the tears that had formed.

"Nothing, it's just…" Lucy trailed off, grabbing Lisanna's hands softly, and smiled so brightly it was almost blinding. "I have never felt so happy."

Lisanna's eyes widened and pulled Lucy into a warm embrace, her arms encircling the blonde's body. She felt Lucy smile into her shoulder. "I think… I would never feel as happy as I am with you right now."

Lisanna felt Lucy remove herself from the other's hold, and held Lisanna's face in her hands. "I hope this never ends." Lucy said quietly, almost a whisper, and pulled her into another kiss.

It was as perfect as the last.

Later, when they left the room, and then the guild, hand in hand, they swore that they would always be with one another, side by side. Because, to them, they were each other's mind, heart and soul.

And when they got to know each other even more, their love grew. It couldn't be any less perfect.


End file.
